The Assassin and the Thief
by MadAliceOfUnderland
Summary: Elliot, the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, goes to Riften on business but finds she's been framed and cut off from the Guild. Will she ever regain the already not very strong trust her and Brynjolf had, or will she have to resort to her specialty to get what she wants? Rated T for language and violence. -The story is probably better than the summary -


_**The Assassin and the Theif**_

_**Chapter one: Riften**_

I glanced around uneasily, my crimson red hair tied up into a pony-tail and her bangs hanging low over my forest green eyes. I hated crowded places, but this was the best place possible for pickpocketing, and since everyone here is too stupid to leave Riften they're all ripe for the picking. Damn stupid people are gonna get their own houses stolen someday.. I scanned the Riften Marketplace from my little spot on the roof of the Bee and Barb, my feet swinging. It was the middle of the night, and apparently a holliday or something, so all the locals were dancing and singing and shopping. I chuckled darkly; I've never found hollidays or festivities interesting. All I care about is the gold and murder. I adjusted my Unholy Dark Brotherhood armor **(I'm using the Unholy installment of armor from the Black Sacrament armor mod from Nexus)**, and swung my ebony bow over my shoulder. I casually walked into the festival, grimicing inwardly as to not panic the locals and make them think I'm one of them, even though my skelaton like armor is slightly suspicious. Looking around I finally spotted the perfect target; a red headed Nord in fine clothes. Merchants are stupider than cattle.

Slinking through the crowd over to the red head, I paused when I heard what he was saying.

"Falmer Blood Elixer! Live for thousands of years!" The Nord gave a handsome- if not a bit smug- grin, and passed out the elixer to all the visitors to Riften who didnt know hagravens from children. I snorted a laugh, and the red head's eyes locked on mine. I smiled at him and walked closer.

"You do realize there's nothing special about Falmer, do you not?" I teased quietly, just so he could hear.

"Lass, my Falmer Blood can cure anything. Care to buy?" He said. I sighed. Definatly a conman.

"I don't know, conman. I have to do some, ah, _shopping_ before I skip town. But now that I think about it," I said when I saw the amulet around his neck, "I'll take one. Nice suvineir." I gave my winning smile and he smiled back, probably thinking I'm stupid. He turned his back to get another and I expertly undid the necklace and slipped it off of him before he noticed or turned around. I slipped it into one of my pockets and walked away, disappearing into the crowd. Stealing and killing, two of my favorite passtimes.

**Brynjolf POV-**

I finally found the Elixer bottle I was looking for a few minuets later, and I turned around to find the red headed lass gone. I sighed and set the Elixer down before reching up to check if my Amulet of Articulation was still there, although I doubted anyone had the skills to steal from a Guild second in command. When my hand reached my neck I didnt feel anything. My eyes widened and I franticlly searched my memory for anyone suspicious, but couldnt remember anyone except the red- oh. I need to find that amulet, it's for the next guild master!

I quickly made my way towards the graveyard enterence to the Cistern, climbing down the ladder and rushing to my chest. I got out my Guild armor and changed before running back up the ladder again.

Once I got back above ground and near the Bee and Bard, I couldnt see any sign of the theif. I sighed heavily and went into the inn, ready to drink away my problems, when I saw her. She was standing intimidatingly against the wall, arms crossed and I could tell she was fuming. I stared at the small red head for a moment before she looked straight at me. I could hear her laugh quietly at first, but then she broke down into giggles. He mask was pulled down and hanging from her neck and she took a long drink out of the tankard in her hand.

"Oi! Conman!" She slurred. "Wanna have a c-_hic_-contest?!" She yelled from her little corner, waving her arms. I walked over to her, shaking my head at the four large tankards on the ground next to her. I usually cant get past two of those things, and I'm a Nord..

"What kind of contest, lass?" I asked, chuckling at her attepts to pull her mask up. The armor looked strangly familier, and so did she, I noted.

She raised her tankard. "A contest of -_hic_- drinking, my Nord friend!" She gave up on the mask and threw her tankard down. "Another!"

Keerava shook her head and brought another drink over to the girl. I still couldn't figure out who she was..

"Who are you?" I blurted. I mentally kicked myself for asking, but it might do some good..

"Who am I?" She giggled. She grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. "I'll tell ya in a sec, conman."

I sighed at her nickname for me but let it slide. Let's just hope nobody gets any wind of it.. We arrived upstairs and she looked around as if it was a huge secret.

"I absolutly hate pretending to be drunk," She said, grimicing. My eyes widened at her and she rolled her eyes at my surprise.

"You're sober? You have over three tankards!" I all but shouted. She chuckled.

"I had over three tankards of honey flavored water, conman. I don't drink alchohal; I just pretend to. Oh, another thing," She reached into her bag and pulled out the Amulet of Articulation. "Sorry, I didn't realize it was Guild property." She smiled and pulled her mask up.

"So what's your name, lass?" She looked surprised at my question, but smiled sadly.

"I thought you'd recognize me, Bryn. I didn't recognize you at first, but it was dark. I'm Elliot, Listener of the Dark Brotherhood. I actually have some more bisuness with your lot, so-" Before she could finish, I slammed her against the wall with my dagger against her throat. Her eyes widened, proably because she's usually the one with the dagger.

"What do you want, _lass?_" I asked, venom dripping from the word. I hate killing, and these.. people do it for fun. It's disgusting and unhonorable.

"I n-need to t-talk to Delv-Delvin," She stammered. "I-I'm not g-g-going to hurt any-anyone, Bryn. T-trust me." I scowled. Trusting an assasin? And Elliot was responsible for the death of Niruin. She killed one of my family members..

"Why in Oblivion should I trust you, lass? You murdered Niruin in cold blood." Her brows furrowed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She wasnt stammering anymore, but she sounded insulted. "The Brotherhood doesnt take contracts against the Guild. I made sure of that," She hissed. "Our Lady doesnt even answer those prayers anymore." Damn. Last time I spoke to Elliot she referred to the Night Mother as an Undead Bitch, defiantly not 'Our Lady'.

**A/N: Yay for unexciting cliffhangers~! I really hope you liked this chapter, it's really fun to write. ^^ It's my first (published) Skyrim fanfic, so tips on my writing are welcome, appriciated, and encouraged. Next chapter should be up.. sometime within this year, if I'm not lazy. xD Hope you guys stick around for the rest! :D**


End file.
